


Tall Dark Stranger

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire - Freeform, Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket (implied), Brazilian Folklore, Crack, Multi, Other, Shapeshifting, brazilian beatrice hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: A night encounter with a mysterious being.





	Tall Dark Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/183629751914/lyeekha-lyeekha-asoue-fandom-has-a-lot-of and after a reply by all-of-the-triggers came to my notes I couldn’t stop thinking of this idea. The full credit to the idea goes to lyeekha and all-of-the-triggers.

“Have you ever heard of the pink river dolphin? It’s an old story from where I am from. They say the dolphin turns into a handsome young man (or sometimes woman) in nights of celebration and seduces unsuspecting young ladies. 

 

“I have never seen a river dolphin, turning into people or otherwise. But I saw something five months ago that I can’t explain without remembering the old story.

 

“It was not a night of celebration, and I am not, as you know, a _young_  woman. You had put the children to bed, and I was ill with a headache. The weather was nice and I thought a walk in the garden would do me good.

 

“I went outside, but my headache only seemed to worsen. The day had been hard. We had received another letter from someone we didn’t want to hear from, saying things we didn’t want to be said. I was worried about our children. We just wanted them to be left alone, to be safe, but each day that seemed like a harder task.

 

“I looked at the stars, wishing to any superior force that would hear me that I could find a way to protect them.

 

“No response came.

 

“I felt an urge to walk away, to run away. From the mansion, from the city, maybe from the country. I was so, so tired.

 

“I ended up leaving home, and kept walking. Just walking, as far as my feet could take me. I took turns and crossed streets and saw myself at Briny Beach.

 

“It was deserted. No children playing or tourists sunbathing. No sun either, as it was late at night. The moon shone softly above, together with the few stars that could be seen through the smoke and clouds.

 

“I slipped my feet out of my shoes to feel the sand. It made me feel somehow better, having this small connection with nature. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves.

 

“When I opened them again, I wasn’t alone.

 

“I don’t know where they came from, but when I saw them, they were walking from the direction of the water. At first I couldn’t see anything but a tall, distant shadow.Then I identified a long coat, and a hat, and the overall shape reminded me of someone I once loved very much.

 

“I blinked a few times. It indeed was not that person, but someone else I had never seen. I could feel their scent, which was not much different from the scent the wind brought from the sea. They were walking right in my direction, for reasons I could not understand. I shivered.

 

“Despite the darkness, I could see some of their features as they approached. Broad shoulders, sharp jaw, and the darkest eyes. Yet, they shone in the darkness. I shivered more, but there was something other than fear in there.

 

“They looked directly at me, without ever looking away. I looked directly at them too, feeling something building up with each step they took.

 

“It was no coincidence that I was there. Something took me there, to the beach, just to meet them. Call it intuition, call it fate. Whatever it was, there was a reason for this encounter.

 

“They stopped very near me, a distance that should feel uncomfortable. But it didn’t. At that moment, everything felt right. I forgot it all, husband, children, exes, job. There was just me and the mysterious stranger.

 

“Despite how close we were, I could not see more of them than I did when they were far. It was like the darkness clung to them, following them as they walked.

 

“We kissed. I can’t tell if I started it or if they did. Again, it felt just right. It was then that I for the first time realized that despite how human they looked, there was something else in them, something beyond. That realization stayed with me for the whole night, but it didn’t matter.

 

“I desired them. I desired them as much as I ever desired any lover. I wanted all of them, human or not.

 

“They smiled at me, baring inhumanly sharp teeth.

 

“We went all the way, right there on the sand. I didn’t care if anyone saw us. I didn’t care about anything except having those strong arms around me, those thin lips against my skin-”

 

 

He faked a cough. Beatrice cleared her throat.

 

“That’s what happened. That’s how I got pregnant.”

 

“Beatrice-”

 

“You have to understand. It’s not every day you can have sex with a mythical being. I know you would have done the same.”

 

“Mythical being?” Bertrand raised an eyebrow.

 

“It was a mythical being. I know what I saw!”

 

“A mythical being whose description fits exactly your ex?”

 

Beatrice didn’t even have the decency to blush.

 

“If I had fucked my ex, I would just say so!”

 

“This whole story is absurd. Why can’t you just accept that the condom broke?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“I thought it was a good chance to tell you about my supernatural encounter.” She paused. “Plus, if the child inherits any traits...”

 

“What traits?” He snorted. “Will you give birth to a _dolphin_?”

 

“I never said they _were_  a river dolphin.”

 

“What were they then?”

 

Beatrice suddenly got very serious.

 

“Something very ancient. Possibly dangerous.”

 

Bertrand blinked. This was lasting too long for her usual foolishness.

 

“Are we in danger?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“She is friendly. And she will love us.”

 

“She?”

 

“The baby. The only ones who have something to fear are the ones who try to harm us.”

 

He blinked again. There were so many questions he wanted to ask that he didn’t even know how to start.

 

“I was trying to think of a name.” Beatrice continued, her expression growing lighter. “Do you have any ideas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ever realized Beatrice, Bertrand and the Beast have the same initials? You’re welcome  
> The myth mentioned in the beginning is real and it’s one of the reasons why the idea wouldn’t leave my mind.


End file.
